Hey, Listen
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&WMP. Drabble. Victoire's got a few things to say to Lysander, but perhaps it's better if this letter never reaches him... Mention if used, thx.


**Hey, Listen**

A HariPo drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by my buddy, ****Morghen****, so please give her a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in Mor's and my forum, "Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings Fan Stories," found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ forum /Mew_and_Mors_Weird_Pairings_Fan_Stories /76194 /** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum FUN!

- ^-^3

_Hey, Lysander—_

_Have things…changed? I don't mean if the sky's no longer blue but green. I mean…have we changed?_

_It's a bit of an awful thing to ask, but I've got to inquire. I'm just wondering about your perception because I'm surely going mad on my side, being confused with all this and that…_

_I imagine I'm making about as much sense as Cousin James or Cousin Freddie, aren't I?_

_Do you remember the first time we met? It was a little strange. Dominique's friend and now Rose's boyfriend Scorpius introduced you to me, thinking I'd get a kick out of the Huff that was more like a Ravenclaw. I don't think he expected us to hit it off so well. I don't think anyone did._

_But we fell into talking right away that day, two new friends who were as delighted as if they'd found a new toy. Honestly, I kinda knew then that you'd be one of my best friends._

_I didn't see too much of you at school, but once you made friends with my sister and our cousin, Dom and Roxanne, we hit it off again. It was as if you'd disappeared and then reappeared before me, a strong wind knocking me over. Again, no one expected us to get on so well. But we did._

_And even years later, we're still going strong. Do you remember the time that the four of us went out for a stroll across town? I don't think you've ever had to walk so much. You still don't go out on adventures much with your parents, do you? No, you love caring for the creatures you can find in your backyard._

_But haven't you ever wondered if it all might…__end__?_

_I don't mean to be pessimistic. Louis is so much better at that anyway. But I'm trying to be serious, to be real for a minute. Just because you and I are fantastic friends doesn't automatically mean that my best mates—Dom and Roxie—are your best mates. And…agh, I have to wonder if that's occurred to you before. You were always sharper than you cared to show._

_But… Merlin, I don't even want to think about it. The girls see you as a friend, but you're so damn chummy with everyone else that they can't take "best friendship" with you seriously. And I'm sitting here, writing you this missive, crumbling at the thought that maybe my perfect little world—the only thing I had that was really perfect—is a…bit of a sham._

_The thing is, you have the ability to make mates with anyone. I…don't. Too many people are intimidated by the Veela in me, though my Veela blood has never surfaced to leave an impression. Dom and Rox are good to me; I don't think I'll ever stop being friends with them. But I don't want to stop being friends with you, either. I know the three of you need to finish school and I'm off to do "greater things," but it stings a bit. You are so friendly and fun and flirty and…I should probably come clean with you._

_I love you, Lysander Scamander._

_Revered Rowena, that sounds sickeningly mawkish. But it's the truth. Perhaps it's just a strong case of like—I'm still unsure if I've truly felt love before—but I know I've never had feelings for anyone like the ones I have for you. You're the one I talk the most with, I'm the one you talk the most with. I can hear the smiles and smirks in your voice when we talk. There are certain things that only we get when the other speaks. And your touch is electric._

_I know I spooked you that day you had that fairy resting on the flower bud in your hand. I only meant to pull your fingers back so I could see the pretty being—at first. But then I realized I didn't want to let go. I wanted to sit there with you for the rest of the day, holding your hand. Don't be shy, telling me it was a bit cool, a bit clammy; my hand was shaking, for crying out loud. But even when you moved your hand away, my stomach flopped happily. I'd hugged you before and latched onto your arm before…but this…this was different. It was dangerous new territory, but it was pleasantly different._

_Different is nice._

_I know the girls showed up then, and you teased me, asking for your hands back because you needed to gently cradle the fairy. I noticed, however, that you couldn't keep your eyes off me. And not just because I couldn't keep mine off you._

_It'd be nice, you know. Even if the four of us can't get together much anymore. It'd be nice for you and me to hang out. Who says we can't just because the girls don't have the same relationship I do with you? We're still friends, we'll always be friends—right?_

_Bugger. I'm driving myself nuts again._

_Look, ignore this. I should probably just write you something new altogether. I merely hope my feelings come through that, too._

…_oh, Sander. I do love you._

_Love,_

_Victoire xoxo_

- ^-^3

**Dx I can't help the angsty Vicsanders…! *sniffle* Anywho, I just wanted to mention that the title is from a song by the same name by Meekakitty. Find her on Youtube—she's amazing. And "Hey, Listen" is a great Zelda fanvid. XD**

**Thanks for reading and please review. :)**

**-mew-tsubaki :+**


End file.
